Wishes
by Marissalyn
Summary: Let's just say, life is just about to get even more complicated than Laura could've ever dreamed. Maybe it's because she's married to her biggest enemy who's all heart eyes around her, not to mention that she's the only one that seems not to have a clue what just happened to the last nine years of her life. Or Laura makes a wish to fast forward time.
1. Chapter 1

You can't believe this. You are so sick and tired already of your roommate's bullshit, and it's been a week since she moved in with you, ione single week./i She's messy, she's vulgar, she's downright infuriating, and she disappears at the smallest utter of pop culture.

You scoff, running your hands quickly through your hair to try and fight the fly-aways that the wind is hell-bent on giving you. Ridiculous, that's what she was, just your jerk face roommate that you were forced into cohabitation with until the end of spring semester, which wouldn't be too bad if it wasn't currently the first week of October.

You sigh, pushing the strap of your bag further up on your shoulder, as you dragged your feet down the pathway littered with discolored leaves to the library. You had plans to meet with Danny. You were having trouble with Beowulf, or that's what you told her at least. It's Kirsch really who had trouble with it, but you could easily play dumb in order to help him get some notes that weren't just a jumble of ink markings like your own were. Also, Danny was kind of really nice.

You cleared your head long enough to head into the library and walk over to the table that the tallest and only ginger was sitting at. Leave it to you to not know a single red head your entire life and then get to university and befriend three of them all within a couple of hours of each other. They all knew one another too, which was even weirder.

"Hey, Danny." You sighed, dropping your bag by the chair and plopping down into it, immediately pressing your chin into your folded forearms.

"Hey yourself, Hollis," Danny said, still looking down at a pile of papers she was grading, "What's eating you?" She asked once she looked up to find you in a complete flop of ugh.

"Oh you know, just a another day with a girl inhabiting the other half of my room and watching me sleep."

"She watches you sleep?" Danny bristled at that.

You weren't sure if you and Danny were more than friends. Sure you went to get coffee every morning, and met up after class on Thursdays to do work in the library, but that didn't mean anything. Besides, you weren't even sure if you were her type. "Well I think she does it just to freak me out, I mean she was aiming a rubber band at my head when I woke up."

Danny relaxed some, "Because that doesn't sound like the beginnings of a head case or anything."

You shrugged; it was a lot funnier when it was you who was making fun of Carmilla. With Danny, it just seemed like she had a vendetta against her, not that Carmilla liked her all that much either though. Over the course of four days you've heard a plethora of nicknames she had given her, ranging from creative ones like Agent Orange and Goliath, to just straight up rude ones like Dog's Breath and Giant.

It seemed like they knew something that you didn't though, because Danny started calling her fang face, which was weird because there were no fangs in sight.

"It's not too weird, she purposely missed." You muttered, pulling out and opening your spiral notebook and paperback.

Danny froze in her marking, looking up at you with a cocked eyebrow, "Were you just defending her, because it sure sounded like you were defending her."

You felt your neck heat up, shaking it off you shook your head, letting out an airy chuckle, "What? That's ridiculous, I hate her remember?" Another awkward laugh, "Roommate from hell and all that."

Danny's lips quirked into a smile at that, "You're weird Hollis, but whatever," she waves it off, shutting her folder with all of her papers in it, "What's confusing Kirsch about Beowulf?"

iDammit, she knew?/i You thought, you quickly look back at your blank paper, iwho were you kidding? Danny was attentive, she noticed things, hell she's been grading your papers for a couple of weeks now, in addition to Kirsch's./i You smiled, blushing, iokay, you could work with it, maybe she'll like that you're looking out for him and ask you to dinner./i You bite your lip, fighting the urge to roll your eyes at your own inner monologue, iyes, Laura, because that's exactly how you gain love interests, you woo them with your need to help charming boys. Oh no, does this mean she'll think your straight now?/i You risk a glance at Danny's waiting gaze, inah, she read your theories on Buffy and fuffy after all, she definitely knew, no bros in this zone. Ugh, you really needed to stop thinking to yourself./i

centerXXX/center

After several hours of Danny dumbing down Beowulf as best she could, she had asked you to grab dinner at the diner across from campus. It was totally not a date though, diners were not meant for dates, you kept telling yourself; especially when she ordered tea. Nobody drinks tea on a date, let alone a first date.

You made your way back to your dorm fairly quickly because fall was settling in fast this year, and because it was also dark and you had never needed to use the mace in your bag, and tonight was not the night that you wanted to start having to.

You had just entered your dorm building, when you were nearly knocked over with the energy of someone clearly excited about something big.

"Oh good, frosh, you're never going to believe what I just made." LaFontaine said, their face nearly splitting in two with how big they were grinning.

You looked at them expectantly, not really sure you wanted to know, but knew that they were going to tell you anyway.

They held out their hand, showing you a small pile of stones. "They're wishing stones, you know the kind where you make a wish and toss it into a body of water?"

At the nod of your head, they continued, "I made it so those wishes you make can actually come true!" They looked at you, waiting for a response, "Here, take one. I have a cup of water, if you just so much as drop it into there, it should do the trick. All you have to do is make the wish."

You had a feeling that LaF was overexcited, for as long as you knew them, which wasn't long at all, their experiments tended to not work, but you liked their excitement, so you humored them by picking up a stone and rolling it over in the palm of your hand. What could you wish for? Well currently you were missing your dad, and frustrated about your roommate. You didn't understand why your previous roommate had transferred to a different university after just a week at Silas, and you just wanted to know what to do with your undeclared major.

Hell, you just wished you could be twenty-eight and already know exactly what you wanted out of life.

Shaking your head, you decided to fake a wish, and drop it into the mug of water LaF held out to you.

"I'm gonna turn in now, I'll see you tomorrow LaF." You said, turning on your heel and begrudgingly made your way up to the third floor where your dorm room was, and inevitably you're awful roommate.

centerXXX/center

"You're home awfully later than usual, big red ravish you in the back of her car?" Carmilla asked from her bed, where her nose was buried in a dusty old book that was probably as old as your grandfather, maybe even ihis/i grandfather.

You ignored the feeling your stomach does at the connotation, slipping out of your jacket and hanging it on the hook behind the door. "Not that it's any of your business, but Danny and I went to the diner for dinner."

"So a date then?" Carmilla asked, "Got to say cupcake, that's not at all the kind of first date you take a cute girl on."

Instead of zeroing in on the fact that Carmilla may or may not have just called you cute, you focus on the arrogance in her tone, as if she could do better.

"I think it would be the perfect first date," You say in spite, even though you agree with her, "Except it wasn't a date, we were just hungry after studying Beowulf."

"Ugh, that tome? Please, you don't need to study it to understand the fact that men are men and need to constantly be belligerent towards anyone that could be even remotely stronger than them."

You couldn't argue with her there. Beowulf was a simple read, in fact you made little to no notes on it at all, which was also your reason for having to talk to Danny about it today. "Whatever, I'm going to bed."

"Well somebody's in a mood because they weren't ravaged in a diner parking lot." Carmilla chuckled, side-eyeing you as she flipped the page in her book.

You nearly growled, ripping your pajamas out of their drawers and shutting the bathroom door behind your forcefully. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up was never your strong point. Especially if it involved blaring noises and a warm and cozy bed, with a weight pressed into your waist?

Opening your eyes quickly, you realized you were staring at an alarm clock. One that you had never seen before in your life let alone set. You heard a groan beside you, "Turn it off." You froze, was that? You looked down at the pressure on your waist to find a pale arm wrapped around you. "Laura I'm serious, turn it off."

You were too afraid to look, so you busied yourself with trying to figure out how to turn the alarm off. But of course it had to be one of those new techy ones that didn't shut off with a slap to the top of it. There was a heavy sigh behind you as the mattress dipped, and suddenly that pale arm was reaching over you and turning off the alarm. Again you caught yourself not breathing as a pair of lips skimmed your shoulder…your bare shoulder. Come to think of it, you didn't think you had any clothes on at all if the silky feel of the sheets in certain places had anything to say about it.

iWhat the fuck is going on, where were you, and why were you naked in bed with Carmilla?/i

Your assumptions were soon proven to be correct as the same pale hand snaked its way back around your waist and pulled you to face the owner of it. You were met with Carmilla's sleepy face, one you had seen everyday around five in the afternoon while you were usually working on homework.

"Rough morning?" She asked, her voice husky and lilting in a harsh yet soft tone.

"What?" You weren't even sure what you had uttered was audible.

"Well you seemed to have forgotten how to turn our alarm off, thought maybe you had a little bit of a heavy sleep or something." Carmilla's hand was running over the covers, moving up and down your side, distracting you.

Before you could say anything else, Carmilla shrugged, "Well, I'll get the first shower, unless you feel like continuing the happenings of last night in there?" She teased, slipping out from beneath the covers and oh yes, that was her bare ass greeting you as she walked across the room towards what you assumed was the bathroom.

You quickly looked away, feeling your cheeks redden. You ignored her, thinking it best. After all she hated you, or she idid/i. Something was off about her though; she seemed…happy, happy and smiling at you?

You shook your head, quickly climbing out of the bed yourself and throwing on the robe hanging off of the chair in front of the vanity. Upon closer look though as you were tying it closed, you noticed there were photos stuck along the edges of the mirror. Pictures of you and Carmilla grinning in a photo booth, another of you sticking your tongues out and wiggling your ears, and another of Carmilla kissing your cheek. Another set of photos were of you and Carmilla sitting across one another at the diner across from Silas, and laughing. The last photo was more of like a staged holiday photo of sorts, with you and Carmilla both in ugly Christmas sweaters while sitting alongside LaF, Perry, Danny, and Kirsch on a couch, all appearing to be mid-laugh.

You heard the water turn on in the bathroom, causing you to jump. Straightening up you left the weird bedroom and out into a hallway, a hallway with hardwood flooring and a railing that led to a staircase. Taking the stairs downstairs to the first floor, you gasped at the floor plan of the house. Everything was just so open and well polished and beautiful, modern even. It was a long ways from your cramped dorm room.

But how was this possible? How were you here in what you were beginning to assume was you and Carmilla's home?

Moving a hand up to run through your hair, you stop halfway to see a silver band around your left ring finger. Oh no. Oh no, no, no, ino/i. You and Carmilla were imarried/i?

Before you could stop hyperventilating long enough to start searching through drawers and cabinets for further evidence as to what the actual fuck is going on, you hear someone coming down the stairs.

"I see you stole my robe again." Carmilla said in greeting as she passed you on the way into the kitchen.

You didn't know what to do. Should you say something? You knew from movies that if you disrupted time it could cause massive destruction and a complete unraveling of the whole universe.

"Seriously babe, I know you hate to get ready in the morning, but you have that big conference meeting this morning." Carmilla's voice carried out of the kitchen and over to you.

"Conference meeting?" You find yourself asking, there were just too many questions at this point, and this one seemed the least harmless.

Carmilla spoke as she began to make coffee, "Yeah, you couldn't shut up about it over dinner last night remember? It's a big one too, with that fashion designer dude that you think is behind all of that investment fraud."

Watching her make coffee was weird, it gave you a weird wash of déjà vu, as if this universe you were keen on watching Carmilla make coffee, and what was that feeling in your gut? She was just making coffee; it wasn't like she was rescuing a puppy or anything.

Shaking off the weird tingly feeling, you move your feet into the kitchen. "What about you?"

"What do you mean, what about me?" Carmilla asked, her voice full of amusement. She turned to look at you as she pulled two thermoses down from the cabinet. "I have class in an hour."

Class? She was still a student? She couldn't be, she was a year older than you, and if you had this job with a conference meeting and were married, clearly you both must have graduated. Judging by her pencil skirt, black heels, and white button up though; she was a professor maybe, someone of authority at least.

She fills both thermoses before handing you one and leaning in to press a kiss to your lips. You flinched at the last second, causing Carmilla to pull back with a raised eyebrow.

"Morning breath." You quickly say, dramatically covering your mouth with your hand.

Carmilla smirks, "Laura Hollstein, I've been kissing you with morning breath for eight years now."

You fake a cough, "Well then I'm sick, you know, I'm feeling a bit light headed."

Carmilla shook her head, "I'm a vampire, I don't get sick remember?"

You nearly choked on your tongue, ivampire/i? You sigh, knowing you weren't going to get out of kissing Carmilla, and besides, you had bigger things to worry about now. Like how she's a supposed vampire, and you're married to her.

Quickly giving her a kiss goodbye, you ignored the sudden butterflies in your stomach and practically flew back up the stairs, barely hearing Carmilla wish her a good day at work.

Speaking of work, where the hell was that?


	3. Chapter 3

In the past hour you had somehow made it to your work. Apparently future you kept all of the important addresses and phone numbers in a binder in the kitchen, leaving you all of the information you would need to get to work and into your office without any issues.

You were now staring dumbly at your computer screen, trying to figure out what your password would be. You typed in a few things, coming up empty, before finally typing in the password you've had all throughout high school. After silently cheering in your head with figuring out how to log in to your work computer and email, you heard a knock at your door.

Spinning in your chair, you came face to face with a young man in dress pants and dress shirt, a tie tightly secured around his neck, looking at you with confusion. "Mrs. Hollstein, I figured you would be the first in the conference room today with that fashion designer coming in and all."

iShit/i.

You quickly nod your head, searching around your desk for an explanation, "Right, well I just needed to send out an email real quick."

At the young man's nod, you stand from your desk and move over to leave the room with him, hoping he could just walk ahead of you so you'd know where the conference room was. He handed you a folder with all of the information you would need to know about the designer, and just hoped that someone would address him soon so you could learn his name.

Looking around the building as you walked, you couldn't help but feel quite a bit of pride for your unknown accomplishments. You were exactly where you wanted to be, working the kind of job that you've dreamt about for the better half of high school. The only thing wrong with this picture was the fact that you were somehow married to Carmilla, not to mention you had no recollection whatsoever of the past nine years.

You reached the conference room, setting down your folder in front of the chair at the head of the table and took a seat. A few other people were already sitting, the young man taking the chair to your left.

Quickly opening up the folder in front of you, you made sure to read over all of the information about this designer that was typed up for you. Hopefully you wouldn't screw this up.

centerXXX/center

"Well Laura, I think you just may have wiped the floor with that guy." The young man, who you learned was Adam, said as he walked with you back to your office.

You blushed, "Oh, I don't know if I would say that."

"I'm serious, he had no idea what to say after you pulled all of those receipts on him."

You continued to listen to Adam boast over your obvious win today as you packed everything back up in your bag. You think that this Adam guy may have a thing for you.

"Want me to walk you to your car?" Adam asked when he saw you slip back into your coat and log off of your computer.

You pulled your hair out of the neckline and let it fall back over your shoulders. You had a feeling that this hadn't been the first time he's asked this. "No that's alright, I should be getting home though, Carmilla will be waiting."

You had no idea when Carmilla got home from work, but you figured it wasn't the worst excuse in the book. After all, future you was in fact married to her.

"Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow then." Adam said, moving out of the doorway so that you could pass.

You mumble a quick goodbye over your shoulder and headed to the elevator as quick as you could. It was fun to see what your life held in the future, but some things just weren't feeling all too right. You needed to figure out what happened, and how you could fix it.

centerXXX/center

"Hey babe, how did your meeting go?" Carmilla greeted you as soon as you entered the house. She was in the kitchen, her voice carrying to where you stood taking off your flats and coat.

"Great, I think we definitely got him cornered today." You replied, making your way cautiously into the kitchen to find Carmilla cooking.

"That's great!" Carmilla said, stirring something in a pot. She moved away from the stove long enough to kiss you. Again with the stupid butterflies, this wasn't normal, you being married to Carmilla was not something that should be happening. You didn't like her, let alone love her. What the hell happened between you two?

centerXXX/center

Later as you were both sitting at the table eating dinner, Carmilla told you briefly about her day, and recalled on some of the questions she had been asked during her classes. You've learned that she was a philosophy professor at Silas.

As you both cleared the table and washed the dishes, you couldn't help but fall into a comfortable rhythm. Carmilla washed and you dried, putting them back into their rightful cabinets. Maybe being married to Carmilla wasn't so bad; it seemed like future you couldn't be happier, especially if this next comment had anything to say about it.

"Don't forget we have a meeting with the sperm bank tomorrow at noon." Carmilla said as she turned off the faucet.

You froze, nearly dropping a plate. iWhat?/i

Carmilla noticed your odd behavior and took the plate from you, putting it in the cabinet herself. "Not nervous are you? We can put it off for another couple of months if you want."

You swallowed air, your throat dry. iSperm Bank? Baby?/i

"Seriously, I don't want you to be scared. If you're not sure about getting pregnant right now, we can wait until you are, or if you never are we could always adopt. I just want you to be sure." Carmilla said softly, her hands coming up to wrap around your shoulders, pulling you into her chest. You felt your heart skip. She smelt good, like leather and vanilla, clean linen and fresh lilacs, whiskey and smoke.

Pulling back to look Carmilla in the eye, you smile. At least future Carmilla actually seemed to care, maybe even love you, if that was even possible. After all she used to be your rude and disgusting roommate. How much could she have possibly changed? You didn't seem to have changed all too much. Again, the reminder in the back of your head kept telling you not to mess with time, so you nod your head and tell her that you're fine. That you can go on with the meeting tomorrow at the sperm bank.

After reassuring Carmilla a few times and watching a movie she mentioned was your favorite, but hadn't come out until technically two years ago, you finally were able to drag Carmilla up to bed and wait her out.

At the sound of Carmilla's deep even breaths, you wiggled your way out of her arms, finally having a plan that you needed to set into motion. You had decided while watching the movie, that you must have skipped through time somehow, and your best bet was LaFontaine.

You waited until you were downstairs and out on your back patio before calling the number on your phone listed for LaF.

After four rings, and the likely hood of it going to voicemail, you are greeted with a sleepy, "Hello?"

"LaF, we need to talk. It's important," You hurriedly whispered, "Can we meet at the old diner across from Silas?"


	4. Chapter 4

You met LaF in the back of the diner, finding them in a hoodie and pajama bottoms. Matching in their sleeping attire, you sat down opposite of them.

"This better be good, frosh." LaF said opposed to a greeting.

Really? They still call you that?

You stare down at your hands before looking up at them. "This is going to sound crazy, but I figured that if anyone was going to know anything about it and believe me, it'd be you."

LaF gave you a confused look just as a waitress came over to take your order.

After sending her off to tell the cook to make an order of fries and a short stack of pancakes, you both took a sip of your coffee.

"So what're you going off about?" LaF asked once they had set their mug down.

"I woke up this morning in bed with Carmilla." You blurted, not really thinking it through.

LaF raised a brow, "And? You do that every morning. You're married."

"No it's just, I don't remember anything. Before I woke up, I was nineteen! And now I'm twenty eight."

LaF started to grin, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

It always blew your mind how quickly LaF jumped on board for pretty much anything that could be science based. No questions asked, no doubting, just sheer wonder and excitement.

You nod, "You gave me a wishing stone yesterday and I wished that I would be twenty eight and know exactly what I want."

LaF's jaw dropped, "Damn Laura, I just wished to have an endless knowledge of science."

"But LaF, there's no way I would willingly want to marry Carmilla."

"Well I don't know about that." LaF said chuckling as the waitress set the plate of fries down in front of them.

"What do you mean?" You asked.

"Well just because you can't remember what happened in the past nine years, doesn't mean I don't." They shoved a fry in their mouth as they put some ketchup onto their plate. "And trust me, you and Carmilla were disgusting in college, I walked in on you guys so many times that I sincerely thought about bleaching my brain a couple of times."

You sucked air in through your teeth, diverting your eyes down to the pancakes that you had yet to douse in syrup. "I want to know what happened. Carmilla says we have a meeting at the sperm bank tomorrow, and I don't even know why we no longer hate each other."

"I have three stones left." LaF said around a mouthful of potato.

Your head shot up, "What?"

"I still have three wishing stones left over."

"And you just have them lying around?"

They shrugged, "I have them in a locked box in my car, figured it was best to keep them with me, wouldn't want Perr to find out I messed with time, or whatever."

"Can I have them?"

"I'll give you them right after we finish eating," They said, sticking a fry in the small puddle of ketchup, "But make sure you use them wisely, there's only three of them."

centerXXX/center

"So how do these work again?" You asked, sitting in the passenger seat of LaF's car.

"You wish to go back to a specific moment in your past and while you're there you only get sent back to whatever moment in time you came from once you change something."

"So basically it's a round trip ticket into my past."

"Sure."

centerXXX/center

You returned to your house late, hoping that Carmilla didn't notice you were gone.

With two stones in your pockets, and one in your fist, you sat on the edge of the couch in the living room. At the silence of the house, you let out a shaky breath. Right when you were about to wish yourself back to the moment everything changed between you and Carmilla, you heard the creak of the stairs, alerting you of somebody's presence.

"Laura, what are you doing up?" Carmilla asked from the foot of the stairs, her eyes blurry with sleep and her hair mussed.

You felt your heart flutter as you bit your lip. iNo, bad Laura./i You thought in your head. You could not be feeling these things, not without knowing why.

"You're not nervous are you?" Carmilla continued to ask questions as she entered the room to sit beside you on the couch.

You quickly stuffed your hand in your sweatshirt's pocket and smiled at her. "No, I just couldn't sleep."

"Well then why didn't you wake me?"

You cocked your head to the side, "Why would I wake you?"

Carmilla gave you a knowing look, smirking.

You gulped, ioh./i Quickly pulling yourself together, you supplied an answer, "You just looked tired, I didn't want to have to wake you up."

Carmilla rolled her eyes, "Cupcake, you know I don't mind. If you needed me to wear you out, I would've been more than happy to."

iAlrighty then./i

You faked a yawn, "Well I'm tired now, so we won't need to be doing ithat/i."

Carmilla chuckled, standing up and holding her hand out for you to take.

Slowly weaving your fingers with hers, you fought the feeling of comfort in her hands, following her up the stairs to bed.

centerXXX/center

You went through the same routine as the day before, watching Carmilla make you both coffee and wishing her a good day at work, before sitting down at the kitchen table.

Pulling the stone out of your pocket, you stared down at it, feeling its smoothness in the palm of your hand. You weren't exactly sure how making wishes go, but last time you only had to think about it, so you wished that you could go back to the moment you and Carmilla stopped being enemies.

centerXXX/center

You snapped back in your seat, nearly toppling over.

You were back in your dorm room. Perry was sitting on Carmilla's bed, and LaF had their ear pressed up against the door. You were about to ask what was going on, when the door opened and LaF quickly moved away.

Carmilla trudged her way into the room, throwing her bag down onto her bed as Perry quickly stood to her feet. "Well we should go, we'll see you later Laura."

You were still sitting in your desk chair very confused, unsure of what just happened, when you were pulled out of your thoughts as Carmilla threw a book against the wall.

Your eyes focused on her as she sat on her bed, knees tucked into her chest, and pouting. Sniffling even.

Still confused as to what was going on, you quickly turn away from her, ignoring her eyes in the back of your head, nearly jumping out of your skin at your text tone. It was Danny, asking if you were busy. Sighing in relief, you quickly told her that you weren't and that you'd meet her at the library.

You moved towards the door, quickly looking over at Carmilla who was now no longer looking at you. She was upset about something, but you had no reason to be concerned about it. After all, she had done nothing but be a jerk to you up until this moment, or so you assumed.

You fought the urge to tell her goodbye, before walking out into the hallway and shutting the door behind you.

Before you could make it down the hallway though, the wallpaper started to warp, and your feet no longer felt like they were on the ground. Suddenly everything faded to black.

centerXXX/center

You woke up slowly, your head pounding. Quickly opening your eyes, you found yourself in a new bed with less fancy sheets, and sunlight coming in through the open curtains.

Running your fingers through your hair, you slipped out of the bed, and left the bedroom, smelling bacon. iPlease don't be Carmilla, please don't be Carmilla/i, you chanted to yourself as you rounded the one floor plan of the house.

"Mommy, you aren't supposed to be awake!"

Your eyes nearly popped out of your head at the small little girl moving towards you. She had red hair and a smattering of freckles, with your eyes and nose.

"Yeah iMommy/i, we were supposed to bring you breakfast in bed." Came a more familiar voice, as you looked away from the young girl and towards Danny who was smiling brightly at you from in front of the stove.

Wait, iwhat?/i


	5. Chapter 5

You sat down at the kitchen table as instructed by the little girl. Again you couldn't remember anything. You were assuming that you were twenty-eight again, and this time instead of being married to Carmilla, you were married to…Danny?

"Alex and I made you your favorite." Danny said, placing a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of you.

"What's this for?" You asked, confused.

Danny shrugged, "Alex wanted to surprise you, and I figured that you'd be in need of some sustenance before work."

Right, you worked at the journalism company, or did you? Everything seemed to have changed, maybe by being with Danny, you settled for less. Not that you were saying that marrying Danny was the wrong choice, after all it made more sense then being married to Carmilla.

"Do I have any specific work load today?" You asked casually.

Danny raised a brow from where she sat at the opposite end of the table. "Besides teaching a bunch of teenagers? Not really."

So you were a teacher, a high school teacher at that.

You tried to shrug off the feeling of discomfort at the thought of not having the job you had wanted for so long. The job you had gone to school for.

"I need to be at the school earlier then usual today," Danny says, standing from her chair and putting her dishes in the sink, finishing the rest of her coffee in one giant gulp. "Jackass assistant coach thought it'd be a good idea to make the girls run before homeroom."

You kiss her goodbye. That felt familiar, but it felt empty, devoid of emotion. You don't give it much thought though; you have a child to take to day care and a job to get to.

centerXXX/center

The day was going fine. You managed to teach five classes before your phone started buzzing in your off period. Opening up the text that was just sent to you, you noticed that the ID read 'Grayson', and the text consisted of asking you when to meet you for dinner.

Squinting at the message, you quickly typed out a reply, asking about said dinner.

You immediately received a text saying that you and this Grayson person had planned to go out for dinner that night, so you agreed on a time and place, promising to see each other in a short few hours. Now you just had to figure out who Grayson was.

centerXXX/center

You sat down at a table that had been reserved under Miller.

Grayson Miller you supposed. Whoever they were, they weren't here yet, so you politely told the waitress that you would wait to order.

You were soon greeted by a girl a bit younger than you, with blue hair and a septum piercing, "Hey babe, sorry I'm late." She said, kissing you on the cheek before sitting down in the chair across from you.

Fighting the urge to leave your jaw on the table, you closed your mouth. So you were cheating on Danny with Grayson. You had a daughter and were married to Danny, but you were cheating on her with a girl that had to still be in college. You fought the surge of anxiety in your chest and quickly took a sip of the complementary water in front of you.

"So how was work?" Grayson asked as she opened up the menu to look over the different meals.

"It was okay." You responded. What else was there to say? You were a cheater! A liar! A cheating liar!

Grayson looked up from her menu, giving you a puzzled look. "Are you okay, Laura?"

"I'm fine." You squeaked, quickly excusing yourself to the bathroom. This so wasn't happening. You must've felt unhappy to be cheating on Danny. Something must've happened for you to be doing something as awful as adultery. You needed to know why. You needed to call LaF.

Quickly leaving the restaurant, you got into your car and drove over to the diner across from Silas. You then proceeded to call LaF, asking them to meet you there.

centerXXX/center

"So let me get this straight, you wished to be twenty-eight and happy and woke up married to Carmilla, then you went back into time and messed up, causing you to wake up married to Danny?" LaF sounded bewildered but excited.

You nodded, "Yes, and I'm cheating on Danny, why am I cheating on Danny?"

LaF shrugged, not seeming all that surprised, "It's probably because of what happened with Carmilla."

"Carmilla?"

"Yeah, she had graduated early and left Austria," They began, "She only kept in touch with you, said she would 'catch you on the flipside Hollis' and left."

"So what happened?"

"I don't know, you guys wrote letters back and forth for a couple of months, but you wouldn't tell anyone what they said, but eventually you both stopped communicating all together, it was right around the time you and Danny got engaged."

"So I never dated Carmilla?"

LaF shook their head, "No, as far as everyone knew you had only ever dated Danny."

There had to have been something there though. You and Carmilla wouldn't have just stopped communicating when you and Danny got engaged for no reason. "What about the wedding, did Carmilla go to it?"

LaF again shook their head, "No, you sent her an invitation but it had been stamped 'return to sender'."

"So she moved."

"It would appear so."

"And we don't know where she is."

"It would seem she didn't want us to know."

You rolled your eyes, "And nobody thought that was weird?"

"To be honest, Carmilla never spoke to any of us outside of rude or crass comments. She only talked to you."

You felt something clench in your chest. "So in this moment in time I'm married to Danny and completely miserable because I never got my chance with Carmilla?"

"If you want that to be the reason then sure, but that also means I need to collect twenty bucks from Perr." LaF said smugly, picking up their coffee to take a sip from it.

"You guys placed a bet?" You asked in disbelief.

"You spent every Friday watching Netflix with her Laura, clearly there had been something there, even if you guys never kissed."

centerXXX/center

After you waved goodbye to LaF you sat in your car for a long time. You didn't know what was happening. You simply didn't know what you were thinking. You didn't love Carmilla; you didn't know what you felt for her. You couldn't love Danny either though, not if you were cheating on her. Which meant you needed to go back to that moment again, you needed to go back and change it.

You owed it to yourself to know what you felt for Carmilla, and more importantly you owed it to yourself to be happy, so you made the second wish.

centerXXX/center

Snapping back into your chair, you managed not to almost fall this time, turning around to look at Perry sitting on Carmilla's bed and LaF with their ear pressed up against the door.

You swallowed, waiting the extra minute before Carmilla stormed into the room and your friends left. Hearing the sound of a book hitting the wall, you turned to Carmilla, ignoring the sound of your phone vibrating on your desk.

Carmilla was sniffling, her knees pulled up into her chest just as you had remembered. She looked wilted, burned. She looked hurt.

You heard her sniffle again, wiping at the tears beneath her eyes, as you quickly handed her a tissue.

She looked at you a bit shocked, taking the tissue cautiously out of your hand and dabbing her eyes with it. "Thanks."

You waved her off, sitting in your chair beside her bed in content silence. You were about to open your mouth and attempt comforting her when the room started to warp again, confirming that you had indeed changed time yet again. You closed your eyes and counted to five. You hoped that somewhere in your heart, you had left a little bit of wiggle room to find out what you truly wanted, and you were just starting to believe that happiness could only come from a possible future with Carmilla.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mommy, wake up!"

iOh no, it didn't work./i

"Momma, get up!" The voice was closer this time, the sound of little feet scampering around the bed to get closer to you. So you were momma? You felt someone push your arm as you opened your eyes, and instead of seeing a small red head, you were greeted with an even shorter brunette with dark brown eyes and curly hair. She had freckles across her nose, and a dimple in her chin. She looked exactly like you and a certain someone.

Maybe it did work?

"Carter, just climb into bed with us already." A grumble from the other side of the bed omitted.

You grinned. It worked.

"Momma, why are you smiling like that?" Carter asked curiously as she clambered up into the bed, fitting herself into the space between your legs.

"I'm just happy is all," You said in return, feeling an arm wrap around your waist, and a kiss press into your neck. "I'm just really happy." You repeated, snuggling back into the warmth that was Carmilla, your wife and the mother of your kid apparently.

"You saw the snow too?" Carter asked, excited.

Carmilla laughed first, something you had never heard, nor thought you ever would. It wasn't her airy chuckle that you had heard once or twice. No, it was a full deep belly laugh that sent your heart slamming into your ribcage. It was a laugh that you could taste on the tip of your tongue.

Soon you were all laughing, before deciding that making breakfast before playing in the snow was a more productive idea then lying in bed all morning.

centerXXX/center

A month passed before you decided it was best to use the last stone to wish yourself back to when you made the original wish. Being married to Carmilla and the mother to Carter was everything. You worked as a journalist, you had a wonderful kid, and you were married to an incredible woman, but you really wanted to know how you got there. You wanted all the memories that had stitched and weaved their way together to create the moment that you were in now. You wanted to stop skipping through time and actually live it, so you made the third and final wish to go back to the start.

centerXXX/center

You stumbled slightly on your way into your dorm building. Realizing where you were, you were prepared for when LaF nearly collided with you in the hallway.

"Oh good, frosh, you're never going to believe what I just made."

"Actually, you'd be a bit surprised how much I would believe you." You said, walking around them, "But I really gotta get back to my room right now, talk later?"

LaF nodded, their brows practically in their hairline at your suspicious response.

You smiled, entering your dorm room to find Carmilla sprawled out on her bed reading.

"You're home awfully later than usual, big red ravish you in the back of her car?" Carmilla said, trying to get a rise out of you.

You shook your head, "Nope."

"And why's that?" Carmilla casually asked, as if you didn't already know why she was so interested in the topic.

"Because she's not the girl I've got my eye on." You said simply, grabbing your pajamas and heading into the bathroom to change. Shutting the door behind you, you missed the smile that ghosted across Carmilla's lips before she shoved her head back into her book, but you did feel your heart pick up in your chest, because it was the beginning to your future that sat just on the other side of that door.


End file.
